Caught in the Spider's Web
by Turbo K1000
Summary: Lady Lynette Blake, a young woman with an entire company resting on her shoulders, forced into the role at the assassination of her parents. Two years later her company is hanging by a thread and she hungers for vengeance. She makes a bargain with the devil and restores a Demon to life. What if she falls for the Demon who will one day take her soul. What then? ClaudexOC, enjoy!
1. Prologue: Lady Lynette Blake

**Kuroshitsuji**

**Chapter 1 - Lady Lynette Blake**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I do not own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler.**

**I do however own Lady Lynette Blake, Mr. Winson and any other OCs mentioned.**

**Please ask permission before using them.**

**WARNING: THIS BOOK MAY CONTAIN DARK THEMES, DUE TO THE DARK ANIME, I WILL PLACE A WARNING ON EACH CHAPTER THAT CONTAINS DARK THEMES, THESE WARNINGS ALSO CONTAIN SPOILERS, PLEASE READ WITH CAUTION.**

**Also, this chapter is nothing more than a prologue basically, please bear with me for more interesting chapters.**

**Also the chapters will vary in length, some will be short, and some will be long.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>The sun rose slowly over the countryside in which the Blake family mansion stood, tall and proud, however unkept and slightly ragged.<p>

The roses were wilting, with only several still holding beautiful buds, the hedges were dry, leaves brown, and the grass matted and patchy, as if left to rot.

There were spider webs around the manor, but unlike how some kept them there for decoration, they hung because no one had cleaned them. The floors were grubby, but there were clean patches showing someone's effort to remove the grime.

However despite the attempts of the person living here, the house was in major need of redecorating, cleaning and repairing in some parts, as several of the appliances in the kitchen had been reduced to burned metal.

In one of the dishivelled rooms in the house, a woman, wrapped tightly in thin blankets, slept soundly, unaware of the rising sun and the life bristling in the city, far from her once beautiful home.

She stirred slowly, but didn't wake as she rolled over, her messy, blood red hair fanning over the pillows as she grew comfortable once more.

No other noise filled the house but her gentle breathing, the entire mansion void of all life but her own, as if she lived alone, even in this vast building, no servants, no friends, not even family.

That would explain the state of dire repair.

The woman finally stirred and her smokey grey eyes opened slowly, a blurry white ceiling meeting her gaze as she blinked until it became clear.

She looked towards the window and squinted when the light bombarded her stinging eyes. "Wh-" She croaked, clearing her hoarse throat as she ran her fingers through her fringe. "What time is it?"

She slowly sat up and raised her arms to stretch, feeling all the stiffness that came with sleep slowly melting away, before she dropped her arms and let out a content sigh.

It was morning, she knew that much. However without anyone to wake her, she knew not what time is was exactly.

She opened her eyes with hesitation and looked at the grandfather clock in front of her, those kind eyes widening as she realized how late it actually was.

It was eleven o'clock in the morning.

"Oh no!" She gasped, quickly scrambling to get out of bed, her legs getting caught in the blankets and sending her tumbling onto the grubby floor below.

She hissed as she got to her feet, ignoring the searing pain in her wrist, the one she had landed on, and scrambled to change into something more presentable.

She had a meeting at 12:15pm, followed by a dance lesson with her only teacher, Mr. Winson at 3:30pm, then another meeting at 5:15pm and finally a ball to attend to from 6:30pm onwards.

Oh the life of Lady of the Household was never going to be fun.

She opened her wardrobe and pulled out a beautiful pale, royal blue with watered down puffy sleeves of the same shade, with a matching underlayer under the collar of the dress. The cuffs, collars and waist band decorated a vibrant royal blue essentuating the whole outfit and causing her hair and eyes to stand out even more.

She gulped as she pulled out her corset and grimaced at it, knowing this was going to be a pain, in both the ass and the arms.

It had taken her a long time to master putting a corset on by herself.

~Kuroshitsuji~

The first meeting started without any problems as Lady Lynette sat at the head of the table in the dining room, several different company heads around her, awaiting her words.

"So...Let me understand this perfectly well before I decide..." She said, leaning back her fingers drumming the table with a slight edge of irritation. "All of you, are offering to buy my company from me?"

The older males nodded and one spoke up, his voice hoarse, gravelly. "We believe a lady such as yourself is unfit for this role..." He said, not sparing her feelings in the slightest.

A woman of her stature needed some words of common sense, otherwise she will drive herself into the dirt.

"What?" Lady Lynette growled, her eye twitching as she listened to the strong words of the man sat at her left several seats down, looking strong and defiant of her role.

"A woman has no right as a company head..." Another agreed, taking over where the first man stopped. "Perhaps if you were to marry and allow your husband to take the reins, then it would be another story, however that doesn't appear to be the case, Lady Blake..."

Lady Lynette forced herself to keep composed as the other company heads nodded and murmured words of agreement with the others before offering selling prices for her company.

"Stop..."

The men stopped speaking, all of them blinking before looking at Lady Lynette in disbelief as she slowly stood, glaring at them with a strong and stubborn tone in her voice. "There is no need for further negociation..."

"Oh? So you're willing to sell?" The first man asked, the one who had started all of this.

Lady Lynette smiled kindly, but when she spoke her words were full of anger and venom. "Who in their right minds would sell to a sexist bunch of old farts like you?"

They all stood, their expressions painted with offense, but Lady Lynette paid them no mind, walking out of the room and beconed for them to follow.

Of course they did, after all, even pigs like them had manners.

Lady Lynette stopped in the hall, at the double doors and swung them open, stepping out of the way and smiling with false kindness as she raised her hand and gestured to the courtyard. "Have a nice day, gentleman...I hope we can do business again soon~!"

The men glared at her, but left as they were told, knowing that she would call Scotland Yard otherwise. They would not let this wench win however.

They would sully her family name with word of this meeting, they would not allow her business to bloom once more.

If they couldn't have it, no one could.

Lady Lynette slammed the doors shut the moment they stepped outside and leaned against one of the wooden verticle surfaces, running her fingers through her fringe as a sorrowful expression dorned her features.

"Mother...Father..." She sighed, looking up at the large protrait of her family standing proud on the top of the stairs, filthy at the top, but the bottom showed recent signs of being cleaned.

She could only do so much alone.

She sighed, tears pricking her eyes, before she shook her head and pushed away from the door, walking towards the stairs and ascending to the second floor slowly, her memories clouding her eyes, as if in a trance.

It had only been two years since the murder of her parents, she had managed just fine for the first year, despite tackling her grief at the same time.

However it was during the second year that her staff started to abandon her, one at a time, seeing as at this point, her sales had began to decrease and they thought that meant they would be paid less.

For that split second, she cursed the man who killed her beloved family, for that split second, she craved revenge, she craved that man's death.

Realizing how her daydreams had taken a dark edge, she shook her head and continued walking up the stairs. She didn't have time to run herself a bath before the meeting. However since this meeting ended only half an hour after it began, she could finally allow herself a nice long soak to calm her nerves and rid herself of her stress.

So much stress, so early in the day.

It was a surprise she had even coped this long.

~Kuroshitsuji~

Lady Lynette sat in the bath, her arms crossed over the slightly dirty, ceramic edge as she leaned against the bare flesh of her forearm, staring at the wall, her mind once again in the clouds above.

She sighed as she thought back to the last year, a year since she had been forced to clean alone and do everything by herself.

"Is this what people without the noble title go through?" She asked herself, closing her eyes and nuzzling her lips into her arm, her nose just poking over her flesh. "No...I have a mansion, some people are forced to live in a box...I'm still lucky, even after all this..."

She had found one good point in her struggle, having little money left and a filthy house with no servants and a failing company.

She had started to respect those who did not have what she took for granted.

Lady Lynette glanced at the grandfather clock and her eyes widened as she realized she had been in this bath for quite a while, in an hour she had a lesson with Mr. Winson!

"Oh hell!" She ground out as she quickly got out of the bath, only to slip on the wet floor and land hard on her cheek.

She groaned and slowly lifted herself to her knees, holding the bruised cheek. "Ow, ow, ow..." She whimpered, before getting to her feet and walking over to the towel she had placed on the side.

It was one of the few towels she had found time to wash.

Out of all the others, Winson was the only one who believed in her abilities, even if she herself didn't see them.

It was because of Winson that she was alive, and he had always been her tutor, even from a young age. He was such a kind and considerate old man.

With that thought, Lady Lynette dried and changed in peace, looking forward to her dance instruction with her former professor, the one who had taught her everything.

~Kuroshitsuji~

"One, two, three...One, two, three..."

Lady Lynette stared at her feet with concentration as she kept her hand linked with Mr. Winson's, the other on his shoulder while his was on her waist.

He was a tall man with grey, slicked back hair and a pair of strong rectangular glasses, his face was clean, shaven and sculpted, only decorated with wrinkles because of his age, and he wore a black suit, much like many other men did in this day and age.

"My Lady, I ask that you keep eye contact with the leader at all times..." Mr. Winson said, as he spun her, causing her to trip over her own feet before regaining her balance. "Dear me, I thought you would have mastered these steps by now..."

"I-I'm a little out of practice..." She said, blushing brightly with embarrassment as she trained her smoke grey eyes onto his deep green ones, making sure to keep eye contact, as he instructed.

"Yes, that is because you have been cancelling my lessons for over a month now..." Mr. Winson sighed, and shook his head, helping her remember the basic steps without having to speak of them. "If you are having trouble, why not hire help?"

Lady Lynette's own sigh filled the air and she frowned, her eyes soft and solemn. "You know that my reputation is not what is was...No one will accept my offers in fear that my company will go bankrupt and they will lose their jobs..."

"I see..." Mr. Winson's expression softened also, his next words spoke with a sharp tone. "Stop tripping over my feet and consentrate..."

Lady Lynette nodded, her attention focused on the task at hand, glad for the distraction from sad topics. She knew she was failing her family name.

She didn't need constant reminders.

"I heard you were to attend a ball tonight, My Lady..." Mr. Winson said, twirling her and scolding her when she lost her balance for a moment. "A ball founded by one of your rival companies, I assume..."

"Yes..." Lady Lynette grumbled, her eyes narrowing with irritation as she continued to follow Mr. Winson's steps. "I have a feeling this ball will be a royal disaster, however if I don't go, that will only drag my name further through the dirt..."

"Agreed..." Mr. Winson said, nodding his head and twirling them again, praising her when she managed to keep up. "Remember to act like the lady you are, do not fall victim to their gossip, I'm sure if you do that, tonight will end on a good note..."

"Whatever you say, Mr. Winson..." Lady Lynette said, not even slightly convinced, but her tutor's words were comforting and she was grateful for them.

"Now, about your dance steps..."

Sometimes she wished he would end a conversation there though.

~Kuroshitsuji~

Another meeting dawned, but this time it was with her own company employees, the ones in charge of shipping and packing, production and design.

"I believe we shouldn't follow such a delicate method anymore, it's taking too long to pack them up and send them to shipping!" Her packing manager said, a strong man with black hair and silver eyes, pointing to the document in front of him that he had prepared for this meeting.

Lady Lynette listened with her elbows on the table and her lips pressed against her entwined fingers, hiding the boredom she was feeling.

"If we take less time with the packing, the designs will merely fall apart before they reach shipping, we're not trying to win a race here!" Her designer countered, a shorter man with brown hair and purple eyes. He lifted his own document and slapped the back of his hand against the part he was referring to. "What we should be doing is making the designs more everlasting, stronger, then we can talk about packing!"

"What about shipping!" Her shipping manager added, an older man with grey hair and green eyes, looking rather irritated. "After all, we're not nearly getting enough pay for any of this, and we're the main part of this company!"

"Producing the goods is the most important part..." Her producer said, a tall man with white hair and brown eyes, his cheek resting against his fist as he scribbled on the side of his document, looking rather bored. "I must ask that we conclude these petty arguements soon and speak as proper adults..."

"You're fine, you have the easiest job!" The packing manager said, glaring at the production manager, who shrugged.

"You wouldn't last a day making the goods we strive to sell..." He said, angering the packing manager quite easily. "After all, you just have to box it and send it off..."

"How dare you!" The packing manager snarled, standing and slamming his hands on the beautiful wooden table in Lady Lynette's large dining room.

"Alright, that's enough!" Lynette barked, getting the four men's attention as she glared at them with angry smoke eyes. "I believe we can discuss these topics like adults, now please take your seats and calm down..."

The men hesitated for a moment before the packing manager took a seat, the four of them staying silent for a moment until Lady Lynette spoke again.

"Now that's much better..." She lifted a handwritten copy of the designer's proposal first, knowing there were several things they would have to discuss.

Lady Lynette was now the head of a failing clothing company that worked on both noble and common clothing for the public, however in recent years, since her ownership of the company came into effect, business has dropped dangerously low and they had yet to find a way to bring it back up to it's pedastal.

"So, I see you want to completely renew the designs pallet we have set up..." She said, her eyes scanning the page, easily understanding half of the words scribbled on the parchment.

She was still rather new to all this, even with two years of experience, sometimes she felt clueless.

"That's correct..." The designer said, as the others lifted their copy of the document and read in synch with Lady Lynette. "I was thinking something that was both elegant, and brand new, set a new style for Victorian England!"

Lady Lynette's eyes snapped up to meet the designer's eyes, one eyebrow raising delicately at the idea. "I believe with our company on the teetering edge it's currently hanging onto, that would be a bad idea, after all, not many radical ideas are taken kindly in this day and age..."

"I agree..." The producer said, looking at one of the sketches the designer had come up with. "It's rather difficult to find these materials too, especially with our current budget..."

The designer glared at the producer, as if he had insulted his every word. "These materials are top of the line, the best! If that doesn't get this company back on top, nothing will!"

"We cannot afford them!" The producer said with a small edge of venom, finally irritated, his brown eyes meeting the purple eyes of the designer. "Until you come up with something solid and affordable, I believe your designs should be put on the shelf...Am I mistaken, My Lady?"

The producer looked at Lady Lynette who sighed and placed the document to one side, avoiding the hurt expression of her designer. "Indeed, we can't risk going over our budget and going into bankrupsy...On the next meeting, bring me more simple and less expensive designs..."

The designer glared at her for a moment before nodding and taking up the same position the producer had when the group her arguing.

"Now that we've cleared that up, we'll move onto packing..." Lady Lynette lifted the packing manager's document and read it.

The entire meeting was a failure in the end, as none of them came up with a way to save the company, and the shipping manager only came to complain about his low pay.

What a hell she had been forced into.

Worst of all, tonight she had a ball to attend and she knew her name was not taken well by others. It was just one hell after another.

If she was lucky, maybe she would have a nice, quiet night.

As if life was that fair.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What did you think? I had to research women's rights for that day and age and that's why Lady Lynette is seen as a scandal, because women don't usually, if ever, take over the family company in that time.**

**Please review, all comments and advice are appreciated and welcome! I take reviews with a stiff upper lip and I am grateful for any advice or praise I may receive.**

**Thank you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2: Devil's Bargain

**Chapter 2 - Devil's Bargain**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I do not own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler!**

**I do however own Lady Lynette Blake and any other OCs mentioned.**

**please ask permission before using them.**

**WARNING: THIS BOOK MAY CONTAIN DARK THEMES, DUE TO THE DARK ANIME, I WILL PLACE A WARNING ON EACH CHAPTER THAT CONTAINS DARK THEMES, THESE WARNINGS ALSO CONTAIN SPOILERS, PLEASE READ WITH CAUTION.**

**Chapters will vary in length due to the fact this is not set in time with the anime. Please do not be upset if some chapters are shorter than others.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Lady Lynette stood in front of the mirror, moments before the carriage would arrive, her hair was tied up in a high ponytail and she wore a midnight blue dress which sparkled with light blue glitter around each of the seams. Her corset was on the outside of the dress, rather than the inside, and almost black in color, her almost black gloves went up past her elbows and she had a black ribbon tied around her waist.<p>

She felt beautiful, which was something that she rarely felt these days and she smiled warmly, spinning around once before stopping, taking one last look at her reflection before turning to leave.

"Oh!" She gasped, remembering something important as she lifted her skirts and walked quickly to her nightstand, picking up a beautiful jewelry case. "I mustn't forget this!"

She felt her heart warm as she lifted a shining amethyst necklace from the case, a silver chain attached to the jewel and connected together by two metal clips.

This was her valuable treasure, she hardly took it off unless she was sleeping, this morning she had been in such a hurry, she had forgotten it, but she swore earlier that wouldn't happen again.

If she ever forgot this necklace, and it ended up lost or stolen, she would lose a little piece of her heart at the same time.

This precious treasure was just as valuable as her life.

Lady Lynette gently clicked the necklace in place and walked back over to the mirror, giving herself a once over, before she nodded with satisfaction and left the room, preparing her stronger side for the public humiliation she was likely to feel.

~Kuroshitsuji~

The trip there was rather calm and quiet, something Lady Lynette was glad for as she felt the carriage stop in front of the extravagant manor, knowing what awaited out of the door.

It slowly opened to reveal a butler with copper hair and blue eyes, a kind smile on his lips as he bowed his head formally. "Lady Blake?" He asked, his hand on his chest. "On behalf of my lord, I thank you for your acceptance in attending our extravagant event, please allow me to escort you inside..." He lifted his hand, palm up as an invitation.

Lady Lynette was surprised that the butler was acting so formally, as the only butler she knew was too lazy and lenient for his own good, he was also the first to leave his post after her business began going down hill. Actually, thinking about it, she really had very little to compare with.

It was rather refreshing to find such a kind young man willing to care for his master's needs. "Why, thank you!" She said with a formal smile as she took his outstretched hand and was pulled carefully from her seat and stepped out of the carriage, which immediately took off.

She gasped and turned to see the driver laughing as he cracked the reins, the horses speeding up. "Oh no!" She complained softly, frowning, her usual strong, stubborn attitude having been pushed back so she wouldn't cause a scandal. "I paid for a two way trip..."

Cheap bastard. She had only been her ten seconds, and she was already having the worst night of her life.

"Do not be alarmed, My Lady..." The butler said, holding out his arm. "Once you are ready to leave, I shall take you home myself..."

"Won't you be punished for doing such a thing?" Lady Lynette asked, frowning at the thought of the young butler being scolded for her misfortune.

"Perhaps, however I do not see why a lady such as yourself should suffer when she has done nothing wrong..." He spoke as if he had heard of her other struggles before tonight.

His master probably complained about her being in charge of a company often.

Despite the bitterness that rose in Lady Lynette's heart at the thought of her rival spreading rumors, she smiled kindly at the butler before her. There was no reason for her to act sharp to a man who had said nothing wrong.

"Thank you, kind sir..." She said with a soft edge as she linked her arm with his and he bowed slightly with a smile, before escorting her up the stairs and inside.

"The ballroom is not far, once I have seen you safely inside, I must return to the doors to escort the other guests inside..." He said, as they walked up the stairs and down a long corridor.

Lady Lynette looked around at the wooden surfaces of the pristine walls, wondering if this was what her mansion used to look like.

It had been in such a state if disrepair for so long, she had forgotten it's previous condition.

What a terrible Lady of the Household she was.

They arrived at a set of double doors and the butler pulled his arm from her's and took both handles, pushing them open and stepping to the side, bowing with courtesy as he awaited Lady Lynette's entrance. "Welcome to our humble party..."

Humble?!

The entire room was decorated beautifully, the floors a white, shiny wood, whereas the walls had a mix of both light and dark wood, tables outlined the walls and there was a large staircase that held an orchestra of sorts at the top.

People were conversing and dancing in the room as the elegant melody of the orchestra filled everyone's ears, so many influential, beautiful, noble people, and she felt out of place.

After all, her life was slowly going down the pan, her company was failing, her home was in a state of disrepair, her love-life was non-existent, and her family were no longer alive to help her when she needed it.

The young butler's voice broke her from her moment of self-pity and she hummed, turning to face him. "I'll make my leave now, My Lady..." He said, his torso bowed and his eyes closed. "If you need to return home, I will be at the front doors..."

"Thank you..." She gave the butler a kind smile as he turned and left with a smile of his own, reminding her that not everyone here treated her like a freak.

Lady Lynette walked further into the room and leaned against the wall between the table full of wine glasses and the table full of finger foods.

Her stomach growled and she blushed, taking a plate and putting a small portion on it. Considering the length of time she had gone without a well prepared meal, tonight she would actually eat something better than her own horrific cooking.

If you would even call it 'cooking.'

Lady Lynette took one of the little nibbles and popped it into her mouth, feeling a little deflated that this was far more delicious than the inedible rubbish she had tried to make.

"Isn't that...?"

The young lady hummed, but didn't look up, aware that the conversations between the other nobles have strayed towards her, she could feel it, the eyes of other, more successful nobles burning into her soul, trying to humiliate her before she could make a good name for herself.

"Her company..."

"Down the pan..."

"Isn't she poor now?"

Lady Lynette's fist clenched as she thought of there horrible words, but ignored them, popping another small snack into her mouth, before glancing up, seeing many men taking the hands of beautiful women, who would gush and dance the night away with them.

She was that much of a failure, no noble man would look at her twice, she couldn't marry someone not of noble decent, so in this case, not only was she a failure and quite frankly a public source of amusement, but she was alone too.

The only person she had left was Mr. Winson, and he had always been there. That was enough to stop her going mad from the stress and loneliness at least.

Hearing another vulgar and frankly horrible rumor about her company, she placed the plate down and walked from the hall without another word, going out in search of the gardens.

"My Lady?"

Lady Lynette hummed and turned to see the kind butler once again, who was just closing the doors and walking towards the stairs to meet up with her. "Are you perhaps searching for me to take you home?" His voice became concerned. "Has something not met your satisfaction, after all, you've only just arrived..."

"No, no your preparations were beautiful!" She said, smiling at the butler as he stopped two steps below her, making him shorter than she was. "I was just searching for the gardens, there are far too many people here for my tastes and I felt like getting some well needed fresh air..."

"Oh?" The butler smiled and stepped up to her side, offering his arm again. "If the lady wishes, I would kindly show her the way..."

Lady Lynette smiled at the butler's kindness and linked her arm with his. "Then lead the way, kind sir~!"

"As you wish, My Lady!"

~Kuroshitsuji~

Lady Lynette sat outside on the bench in front of a beautiful white rose bush, her eyes downcast to the floor as she continued to think back on all those horrible comments she had heard.

Maybe she was a failure, maybe she didn't deserve to own a company, after all, she was but a lady, a man would be more suited to the role.

However in the circumstances, she would have to suffice. Lady Lynette sighed and ran her fingers through her fringe. "Maybe I need to spend more time focusing on the company and less time trying to clean the manor..."

She let out a soft laugh. "Yeah, and end up living in a hell hole as I pile forms and documents up to the point where the stress will kill me..."

She closed her eyes and ran a hand down her face with thought. "My father would have no trouble with this..." She continued, her heart darkening slightly as her thoughts began to stir towards dangerous territory, a place she refused it to go for two solid years.

"My father was always a good man, able to come up with solid business plans and execute them without difficulty..." Her tone sharpened. "He could decide what dress others will love, and what suit would appeal to a man the most when on the shelves...Packing had no issues and shipping staff were paid a worthy sum..."

Her anger pulsed and she gritted her teeth. "And my mother was kind, caring, she would always take care of me, play games whenever I felt bored or lonely..."

Tears pooled in her eyes and her fists clenched so tightly her knuckles went white and a small trickle of blood slid down her palm, where her nails pierced skin. "They were both good people, both wonderful, both kind, both loving and both reliable..."

"Th-then they were killed!" She ground out the words as the tears spilled down her cheeks, taking her mascara with them, staining her cheeks the same color as her darkened eyes, now filled with anger and hatred, the emotions she felt that had been surfacing since the early hours of the morning now returning full force.

The fury she felt now at it's peak, having let it hide under the surface for so long. Perhaps coming here was the worst decision of her life.

Hearing those jeers when inside, then coming out here only to allow her mind to dwell on the assassination of her beloved parents, she did not know how to deal with these emotions.

It was too much.

The young, red haired woman stood and stormed from the gardens, hearing people gasp as she passed, her head low, but the mascara dripping onto her dress and staining it, visible.

"How unlike a lady..." One of the guests muttered, and it took all of Lady Lynette's strength not to turn and show how unlike a lady she felt right now.

She left the room without care of how she looked and spotted the butler by the front door, who smiled at her kindly as she approached, however began to frown when he noticed the state she was in.

"My Lady, are you alright?" He asked out of genuine concern, but she just let out a hollow laugh.

"I came to ask that you escort me home..." Lady Lynette said with a slight bite, unable to force it down, she felt guilt rise with those horrible emotions of anger and hatred, but that only served to fuel her rage more. "Please!"

The butler stared at her with wide, concerned eyes, but nodded, opening the doors and walking down towards the carriage.

"Allow me to assist you..." He said as he opened the door to the coach and held out his hand.

Lady Lynette didn't speak as she took his hand and hoisted herself into the carriage, taking a seat as the door was closed and the butler climbed onto the front bench, cracking the reins and jostling the coach as it began to move.

Her mind was swirling, uneasy and restless, the images of her parents' deaths, escaping with Mr. Winson, taking over the company and the fact that the murderer had not received justice spiraling through her thoughts like a hurricane with no control.

A choked sob left her as she buried her face into her hands, coating her gloves in mascara as well, ruining a dress that had made her feel beautiful.

An emotion she no longer felt.

The butler glanced behind him with hesitation, if he were to take her home, should he leave her alone in this state. With unstable emotions such as these, she would be a danger to herself.

He would detest any harm coming to her because he was careless.

~Kuroshitsuji~

The carriage stopped outside of the tattered Blake manor and the butler was surprised to see it in such a state. Did she not have servants of her own?

A knock echoed on the door and the butler hopped off, walking over and opening it, holding out his hand for Lady Lynette to take.

She was a mess, most of her hair had fallen out of her ponytail and her face was stained black with smeared mascara, her eyes were red and puffy and she looked miserable in her stained dress and gloves.

"My Lady, would you like for me to prepare you some tea before I depart?" The butler asked when she left the carriage and lifted her skirts, walking silently towards her manor.

She didn't even bother with a reply, her emotions had run dry, all that was left with solid anger and malice, her tears gone and her expression neutral, which was unnerving for such a kind soul like her's.

The butler hesitated, he didn't know if he should follow her or return before his master caught wind of his disappearance.

"M-"

"I'm fine!" She spat out, walking faster. "Return to your manor before you get punished..." Her tone softened. "I'm rather used to being alone..."

"Y-yes, My Lady..." He said, bowing before getting back on the carriage and glancing at her once more with regret, before cracking the reins and going on his way.

Perhaps she would be fine alone.

However that was not the case, because as soon as Lady Lynette closed the doors, she let out a dark noise of anger, unsure how to release her emotions, she just stood there, frozen in place, a loud roar, or growl leaving her every so often.

It was a rather awkward and embarrassing ordeal, but this was one of those times where it was good not to have servants or anyone around to see her.

She wanted to punch the wall, however she knew that would hurt, and that's not how she would release the pain she felt.

"A bath..." She said to herself, shaking with each step as she got to the stairs and started walking up them, holding the banister tight as every move risked her legs crumbling out from under her. "A good bath..."

She knew this would not help, but she had no other alternatives.

~Kuroshitsuji~

Lady Lynette sat in the bath, the water just below her nose as she continued to feel her emotions swell inside of her, the hatred was beginning to mutate, she could feel it in every fiber of her being.

She wanted revenge.

She wanted the assassin to die at her hands, much like her parents had died at his. She wanted that murderer to feel justice, to know the dread that came with being aware of your own demise.

She had stopped herself from feeling these emotions before, but right now her mind was clouded, and the desire to avenge her family and her soiled name was all but settled in her mind.

She rolled over and crossed her arms against the ceramic edge of her bath, burying her face into her warm, wet flesh as she stared at the wall.

"Revenge..." She mumbled, her eyes drooping. "Maybe...That will help..."

And she fell asleep, unaware of what those final, regretful thoughts would end up doing to her. However, at this point, she probably wouldn't have cared, even if she was aware.

~Kuroshitsuji~

Fire.

Fire everywhere.

It was hot, searing against Lady Lynette's bare back, she hissed and her eyes snapped open, her torso lifting, only to scream as she did a full flip in the air before managing to stop herself.

She was suspended in the air, above blood red, scalding flames, completely naked and blushing because of it.

However she didn't cover herself just because she was naked, it felt like someone was staring at her, awaiting her questions, why was she here, why was she naked, and what the hell was going on?

"_You took your time..._" A hissing, dangerous voice ground out, a dark chuckle following it. "_Two long years of suffering and you choose now to summon me..._"

"Wh-what is the meaning of this?!" Lady Lynette gasped out, pulling her knees up further, her hands and arms protecting her from the eyes of others. "Why am I here, and why am I naked?!"

"_You cannot blame me for your state of undress...After all, you were the one who fell asleep while bathing..._" The voice sounded as if it was mocking her. "_Rather unladylike..._"

"I've heard too many comments about my status as a lady today, thank you..." She was angry, irritated and confused, plus the emotions she felt before falling asleep were now returning, boiling her blood once more. "Now why am I here?!"

"_Such brave words to use when speaking to the Devil himself..._" Another hissing laugh filled the black space surrounded by hot flames.

"Th-the Devil?!" She felt her blood run cold at the mere words he spoke, this creature was Satan himself, the cruelest of Gods and scavenger of mortal souls who have sinned?

"_Yes..._"

"Why am I here?!" She was panicking now, looking around, trying to find some way of escape, but coming up short. "I have done nothing to deserve such a place in Hell! Am I dead?!"

"_Silence!_"

Lady Lynette's terror-stricken rambling ceased as a chill ran down her spine. His booming volume caused her blood to freeze and all fear to rise once more.

He was certainly deserving of his title.

"_I have been watching you since the time of your parents' murders..._" Another hissing laugh echoed. "_I am surprised you allowed these feelings of hatred boil for so long, before it became an irresistible desire for revenge..._"

"Revenge..." Lady Lynette looked down at the flames below, a frown on her lips as her hatred returned. "Yes...I desire revenge..."

"_Oh? Are you certain? Even just coming here, you have blocked off your entrance to Heaven...If you end up regretting this, you will not have a choice any longer, only the Devil and the Demon can nullify a contract..._"

"Contract?"

"_A rather curious one, aren't you?_" There was a small sense of irritation in his voice. "_Enough! I will not answer anymore of your questions, just tell me your desires!_"

She wasn't satisfied, but something told her if she didn't make her decision, she wouldn't be able to leave. She was seething with anger, curiosity and confusion bubbled on the surface, but inside she was a burning stew of hatred and the urge to avenge those she loved.

She made her decision.

"I want revenge!" She growled, gritting her teeth, her nails digging into her knee as she spoke with venom. "I want the assassin who killed my parents to feel the same fear they suffered with, to experience pain and death just like they have! I want to satisfy this craving that I have forced back for so long! I want to feel at peace again!"

A small, dark chuckle entered the air, becoming stronger until it was a booming laugh, which hurt her ears, but frightened her more so.

"_And what sort of demon would you like to help you?_"

"Your best..." She said simply, she did not want a slacker, someone who hesitates or someone who did not follow orders. "One who is willing to take on any role I give him without hesitation!"

"_I believe my best demon is currently enslaved by another at the moment..._" A dark chuckle left the cruel Devil. "_However I have another-_"

"Then I will accept the one who is not enslaved!"

"_Let me finish!_"

Lady Lynette went silent, another shiver shooting up her spine at the angered words of the sinister God before her.

"_His soul and body have both been destroyed..._" Just before Lady Lynette could open her mouth to ask, he continued, making the beginning of his sentense louder than the rest to show how little he liked to be interrupted. "_However! I can mend this...A Demon's soul is a strong thing, and even the Demon's sword cannot destroy it completely...If I were to collect the fragments, I could completely reconstruct the soul and body, making him whole again..._"

"...I presume that there is a catch?" Lady Lynette said, narrowing her eyes. "If I know one thing about Demons and Devils, they do not do things out of the kindness of their hearts..."

"_A clever girl..._" The Devil commented. "_To do such a thing is a great toll on my power...I will have to form my own contract with you before you can form one with that demon..._"

"I'm listening..."

"_The price of bringing a demon back to life, is ten years shed off the end of your own life...If that demon fails to grant you vengeance, then he cannot have your soul, which means I would have wasted my time...Therefore, I want your soul as payment, if he were to fail, I want what he can't have..._"

"So the price of this resurrection is shedding ten years off my lifespan so you can feast on my soul if the demon fails?" Lady Lynette had a sinking, horrible feeling deep in her gut.

What if she died young? Tomorrow could possibly be the day her life ends instead.

"_Make your decision! I despise being kept waiting!_"

Her eyes darted from right to left as she weighed the pros and cons of this agreement, however she knew the cons would be outweighed by the pro that is vengence itself.

"...Alright..." Lady Lynette's eyes hardened and she swallowed the fear she felt. "If this is truly your best demon on hand, I will pay the price of ten years to achieve my revenge!"

"_A good choice..._"

The flames began to dim slowly and Lady Lynette gasped when she felt a searing pain on her ankle, she cried out and gripped it with clenched teeth as the burn increased.

"_This mark will be proof of my contract! When you wake, there will be another there who will burn his mark onto you as well..._"

Lady Lynette let out a scream as she pain became overwhelming, a dark red, intricate pattern finally appearing on her flesh.

Then everything went dark.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What do you think? I had a difficult time with her emotions turning dark and her anger increasing because of her kind nature. I hope it doesn't sound rushed and I hope the bargain with the Devil sounded realistic.**

**Please review, all comments and advice are appreciated and welcome! I am able to take criticism well.**

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
